


Ton Plat Favori

by Lamporae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamporae/pseuds/Lamporae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tokyo Ghoul Secret Santa 2015 gift for Spidersrorg!</p>
<p>I'm sorry!  I know you asked for fic, with a premise I was dying to write about, but I've had one hell of a writer's block.  <br/>I hope this art will suffice in it's place, though you deserved so much more.  </p>
<p>Happy Holidays!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ton Plat Favori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spidersrorg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersrorg/gifts).



> Tokyo Ghoul Secret Santa 2015 gift for Spidersrorg!
> 
> I'm sorry! I know you asked for fic, with a premise I was dying to write about, but I've had one hell of a writer's block.   
> I hope this art will suffice in it's place, though you deserved so much more. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

 

 

 

 


End file.
